una cierta vida de escolares
by diegolz
Summary: se imaginan como seria los personajes del mundo de TAMNI en un mundo escolar normal donde no hay magia ni ciencia
1. Chapter 1

**Una cierta vida de escolares **

**Bueno antes que nada no estaba muy seguro se subir este fic lo escribí hace un tiempo le pregunte que les parecía a mis amigos y me dijeron que era una mierda :c XD, por que el simple hecho de quitarles los poderes a los personajes de to aru, pero creo que no es tan mala idea así que subiré este cap que escribí hace tiempo (3 meses atrás para hacer exacto) con otros caps de otras historia que escribí que igual me dijeron que eran mierda..o que básicamente a nadie le iba a gustar.**

**Lo subo esperando su opinión. De verdad es tan mala idea para eliminar el fic o si alguien le gusta aparte de ami XD**

**Bueno pondré una imagen en la portada del fic para que se imaginen como son los uniformes ya que así se hacen una idea de cómo va todo, sin mas que decir empecemos**

Narración de touma

El primer año de secundario acababa de cumplir de 16 años pero no es como algo que me emocione o me entusiasme demasiado siempre e estado solo, hoy me transferí de la escuela media a la secundaria tal vez mi desgracia se acabe.

Soy kamijou touma vivo en esta pequeña ciudad al oeste de Tokio en la zona de kanto una pequeña ciudad o más bien un pueblo que queda cerca de la costa del mar.

No a sido fácil siempre e tenido mala suerte, la gente del pueblo siempre me llamaba plaga cuando era niño, de echo todavía lo hacen, y me culpan de sus problemas no es como si me importara mucho lo que la gente piensa de mi.

He vivido solo desde los 8 años solo. Mis padres fallecieron en un accidente cuando era niño y para variar la gente decía que mi mala suerte los había matado, ni siquiera mis abuelos o tíos me quisieron adoptar pero me importo una mierda, me las arregle para sobrevivir y salir adelante.

Diría que todo se complico cuando llegue a los 14 años me empecé a meter en peleas callejeras para defenderme de la gente que me atacaba, discriminaba y marginaba. Luego empecé a meterme en peleas callejeras por dinero, no es lo mas brillante que hecho y no estoy orgulloso aunque estaba solo la gente me temía y me respetaba, pensé que tal vez así seria aceptado, pero me equivoque, la gente me temió mas, me pusieron el apodo del asesino de ilusiones o algunos lo pronuncian imagine Breaker, la verdad es mejor que plaga o cabeza de erizo.

Fueron dos años metidos en varias peleas callejeras. Como vivía solo nadie se preocupaba por mi o me diría algo, pero para mi mala suerte no conté con que los rumores se expandirían tan rápido.

Aparte la gente me trata como un delincuente solo por verme, aunque no los culpo sinceramente quien aparte de mi y la banda de idiotas que se juntan con migo usa el cabello de puntas.

Bueno tengo un nuevo uniforme una nueva escuela pero son las mismas personas espero que sea un año tranquilo.

Narrador

Con eso el chico desafortunado entro a su nueva escuela secundaria fuyuko una de las 3 escuelas de la ciudad, esta era una escuela de gente normal a diferencia de kirokoaga y tokiwaday que eran las escuelas de elite que se encontraban en la zona norte o como la gente lo apodaba el barrio rico de la ciudad.

Touma entro a clases y todos lo miraron con miedo, no los culpaba. Los rumores de el eran 90 % ciertos habían uno que eran una clara mentira como que destruyo un coche de un puñetazo, que el camión que exploto unas cuadras cerca de su casa. touma lo había destruido de una patada, y que podía partir un tsunami a la mitad.

Quien inventaba esos rumores tan estupidos y ultra exagerados

Touma se sentó en su puesto junto a la ventana de atrás, la chica que había sido designada para sentarse al lado del rápidamente agarro su mesa y se alejo

-(esto no va a ser fácil)

-hola kami-yan que pasa-dijo un chico rubio con gafas de sol y cadenas de oro

-quieres quedarte a esta mierda o vamos a pasar el rato-dijo un chico de cabello azul y piercings en la oreja

Estos tipos eran los compañeros de rato de touma, esa era la palabra perfecta, no eran amigos solo se defendían entre ellos, al recibir ataques de diferentes personas de otras escuelas medias años atrás, se juntaron para pelear en equipo y a veces se escapaban de clases a hacer grafittis, perder el tiempo por hay o juntarse a beber alcohol o fumar, ya que tschimikado tenia un proveedor o algo Haci, touma no sabia lo que andaba metido el rubio y tampoco le importaba

-paso chicos esta ves me quedo

-como quieras-dijeron ambos mientras se retiraban

Una chica los fulminaba con la mirada de rabia, era fukyose seire, habían sido compañeros desde el jardín junto con el 98 % de las personas en este salón al ser un ciudad pequeña que touma siempre lo considere mas un pueblo mas que una ciudad pequeña.

El profesor entro y la clase comenzó.

En la hora del receso touma salio al patio estaba sumamente aburrido, hubiera ido a perder el tiempo con tsuchimikado y aogami, lo que mas le molestaba era esas miradas fulminante que le daban las persona como si por el solo echo de existir lo despreciaran.

Touma se arto fue al salón agarro sus cosas y se fue del colegio, por lo menos lo intento, pero algo le llamo la atención había una chica caminando una dos cuadras mas allá parecía perdida o algo Haci mientras seguían a unos tipos pero no parecía feliz.

Aunque touma era despreciado por gran parte de los habitantes y le importaba una mierda sus vidas o lo que pensaran de el, nunca le gusto ver a los fuertes abuzando de los débiles.

De echo no hay manera de que el lo supiera, pero secretamente tenia algunas admiradoras que fantaseaban con el, por el perfil de chico apuesto delincuente y solitario, pero al mismo tiempo ninguna se acercaba a el por miedo.

Touma se acerco al grupo de 3 persona que estaban rodeando a la chica y decidió escuchar que pasaba

-agradezco su ayuda pero creo que estaré bien por mi cuenta

-que dices lindura, ven este es un atajo llegaras en un segundo

-no en serio no es necesario

-oigan miren lo dice en un tono seco pero esta temblando de miedo no en linda

-yo me voy

Uno de los delincuentes tomo a la chica del brazo y la empujo al callejón

-kyaa- dijo la chica cayendo de espalda

-tonta en verdad pensaste que alguien te ayudaría a encontrar la secundaria así como así. se nota que eres del barrio rico y estas perdida -dijo uno de ellos con tono de burla

-dejen me ir- grito fuertemente la niña

-o miren bragas blanca que linda y tiene un buen cuerpo que tal si antes de quitarle el dinero nos divertimos con ella

-no déjenme ir…suélteme!- grito la chica

Dos de los tipos la agarraron por cada brazo mientras uno se paraba frente de ella y se preparaba para empezar a desabrochar los botones dorados del uniforme de la chica

Ella no podía moverse esto era horrible ella iba a ser….antes de que terminara de pensar vio como una pierna se dirigía contra la cabeza de su agresor y con una fuerte patada impacto la cara del delincuente, que perdió el equilibrio y luego antes de cayera el chico misterioso lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y le conecto un rodillazo dejando fuera de combate a su agresor.

-jefe- gritaron los dos cuando se empezaban a abalanzarse contra el chico.

Ella lo miro tenia el uniforme de su escuela, era un chico de cara apuesto tenia el cabello de punta negro y los ojos azules.

Touma se agacho esquivando un puño lateral y conecto un fuerte puñetazo a la boca del estomago su oponente cortándole la respiración haciendo que cayera de rodillas, antes de que su oponente respondiera, touma le conecto una patada a la altura de la 100% el hombre cayo al suelo y se levanto lentamente apenas podía mantenerse

-tu eres… asesino de ilusiones-dijo el matón

-si por que lo preguntas-dijo touma en un tono amenazante

El hombre salio corriendo, que era seguido por su compañero que cargaba al miembro inconciente de esa forma los 3 escaparon.

-estas bien

-si

Touma vio ala chica tenia una hermosa y larga cabellera dorada, una piel blanca como la luna, un hermoso ojo verde color esmeralda, por alguna razón tenia un parche blanco en su ojo derecho estaba usando su uniforme del la secundaria que consistía en una vestido rallado y una especia de chaleco ligero azul (foto de perfil del fic ) también miro su cuerpo tenia un tamaño de pechos termino medio una buena cintura piernas y cadera, realmente era linda.

-estas bien

-si gracias me salvaste

-si como sea adiós-dijo touma de manera fría marchándose

-oye espera-dijo la chica siguiéndolo

Touma suspiro.

-Mira pareces que no eres de por aquí la escuela esta en esa dirección es imposible perderse, el segundo periodo empieza en 5 minutos

-espera por que te vas

-no es que me importe la escuela

-espera

-ya te dije lo que necesitabas saber

-yo no pide indicaciones sabes

-pero me la ibas a pedir verdad

-si pero antes quería decirte algo

-soy todo oídos

-gracias por ayudarme soy nueva aquí mi nombre es othinus y el tuyo

-kamijou, kamijou touma, bien adios othinus-san

-oye espera

-ahora que por el amor a dios, que quieres

-porque no quieres ir a clases

-perdería mi tiempo y no tengo un motivo o algo por que ir

La chica lo miro atentamente decidida, mientras pensaba en decir algo, mientras touma no dejaba de inspeccionarla de arriba abajo, tenia que admitirla la chica era una belleza tal vez por eso destaco tanto para esos delincuentes

-entonces podrías acompañarme

-disculpa

-soy nueva en este lado de la ciudad y en esta escuela, me gustaría saber si podrías ayudarme no conozco a nadie

Touma volvió a suspirar

-la vida es dura arréglatelas sola, además te quedan dos minutos para llegar a clases

Touma se dio vuelta preparándose para ir a perder el tiempo a otro lado pero la chica lo agarro de la muñeca. Su mano era de una piel fina, Sueve y calida.

-por favor

-…(a maldición si pone esa cara de suplica no puedo negarme. a dios a veces no se que es peor, que las mujeres usan esas caras para persuadirnos o nosotros los idiotas que lo sabemos pero igual lo asemos )

-bien iré contigo

-gracias-dijo la chica con una sonrisa sincera

Nadie espero que touma volviera aunque en realidad a nadie le importaba mucho lo que el hiciera o no después de todo a los ojos de los demás el era un simple delincuente que solo busca peleas.

Al parecer el segundo periodo habría un acto de bienvenida en el auditorio. Mientras caminaba touma tomo de la mano a la chica y la llevo atrás de la bodega.

Mientras othinus estaba nerviosa había leído suficientes mangas Shojo para saber como termina esta situación.

-por que me tra..trajis..te aquí-dijo una nerviosa othinus

-escúchame bien aquí no nos conocemos y de preferencia seria genial que nunca me volvieras a hablar es por tu bien

-por que

-por que soy un delincuente la gente me tema me trata como un paria si te juntas conmigo te podrían dar el mismo trato

-no me importa

-ahhh? Oye que estas diciendo

-dije que no importa que me traten así si eso significa ser tu amiga

Touma se dio un facepalm esta chica era testadura no de una manera dura y agresiva si no de una manera algo tierna

-mire señorita, no cree que esta sacrificando mucho para alguien que conociste hace 20 minutos que para agregar no es mas que un simple delincuente que solo sabe pelear

Touma dijo con esperanzas de intimidar a la chica para que se fuera y de esa forma ella tuviera una vida tranquila sin que lo relacionen con alguien como el

-pero me salvaste, eres una buena persona en el fondo verdad me ayudaste sin siquiera conocerme

-bueno ….

-por que arriesgarías tanto por una chica que no concias ni un minuto- ella dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

Touma suspiro no había forma de ganarle a esta chica

-haz lo que quieras

Ella sonrío y lo siguió adentro del auditorio.

La ceremonia siguió normal aunque nadie los noto por que ellos se ubicaron atrás, luego salieron hacia el salón para el tercer y ultimo periodo donde les entregarían los horarios de clase y podrían retirarse temprano.

Todos los hombre del instituto estaban babeando cuando vieron a othinus y algunas chicas decían que solo era una niña rica que quería llamar la atención, a ella no le importo, luego se dieron cuenta que en el fondo era amable y sociable y por alguna extraña razón tenia el habito de explicar las cosas.

Todo siguió normal hasta que ella dijo un nombre

-kamijou-san ya te vas

Toda la gente miro con atención preguntándose que hacia la hermosa chica nueva con una paria como kamijou touma.

-si ya me largo de aquí

-espera

-por que me sigues

-por que la salida esta en esa dirección

-oh

-oye quieres ir al centro de la ciudad

-mira othinus-san te lo voy a repetir una vez mas es por tu bien, no es bueno que te juntes con alguien como yo

-ya te dije que no importa lo que piensan los demás, así que vamos al centro

-sabes yo no hago este tipo de cosas voy a hacer unos rallados romper vidrios de autos abandonados

-eso suena divertido pensé por un momento que eras gay

-tu tut queee

-es que escuche que no hables con nadie a excepción de otros dos hombres, pensé que era del tipo de persona que se encierra en su casa a hacer cosas afeminadas

-oye tu maldi…..me estas tomando el pelo cierto

-efectivamente-dijo ella sonriendo

Touma se rindió y decidió pasar por el centro con la chica ella miro todo tipo de cosas parecía una niña en una tienda de dulces touma sonrío, ella es linda en un sentido inocente pero a la vez no es ingenua o infantil.

Ellos entraron a comer a un mcronald(nota: que original nombre :v XD) ella pidió una hamburguesa con papas y touma lo mismo

-esto esta delicioso gracias por invitarme

-dijiste que cada uno pagaba lo suyo sabes no soy un banco o una mina de oro

-solo bromeo- dijo ella

Después de terminar de comer ambos salieron y ya estaba oscureciendo.

-bueno debo irme

-adonde vas othinus

-a casa, gracias por todo kamijou-san

-espera un momento te acompañare es de noche y es peligroso

-no tienes que preocuparte tanto

-no es eso probablemente no sepas como llegar

-claro que lo se

-bien entonces indícame el camino-dijo touma sonriendo de manera burlona

Othinus miro a todos lados, no conocía este distrito comercial para nada

-y bien othinus-san

-me llevarías al sector norte

-vamos

Caminaron durante unas 2 horas. Mientras conversaron muchas cosas por alguna extraña razón touma se dio cuenta que era agradable conversar con esta chica, no era como aogami o tsuchimikado, con ella el simplemente podía ser como en el fondo el era nunca pensó conocer a alguien así.

-bien mi casa esta a dos calles puedo seguir sola gracias

-si nos vemos mañana-touma sonrío

Touma miro a la chica que ella ahora parecía impresionada pero feliz

-que ocurre por que sonríes

-por que tu sonreíste

-no te entiendo

-siempre actúas frío y distante pero eres una persona buena y alegre en el fondo verdad

Touma no respondió como era posible que esta chica lo pudiera leer como si el fuera un libro abierto.

-bueno nos vemos mañana kamijou-san-sorpresivamente ella le dio un beso en la mejilla

Touma se sonrojo un poco

-..(no entiendo para nada a las mujeres)-pensó el chico

-kamijou-san cambiemos direcciones de correo y números de teléfono

Touma no se opuso, pero el no le diría ni un millón de años que estaba feliz de cambiar números y dirección de correo con alguien, con un amigo sincero y no para juntarse a hacer vandalismo, con esto el numero de contactos de kamijou touma crecio a 3

-nos vemos mañana

-si nos vemos

Touma se dio vuelta no llego ni a la esquina cuando recibió un mail de othinus, y lo abrió para leerlo

(Olvide decirte que fueras con cuidado )

-definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres –dijo un touma sonriendo mientras guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo

Camino unas cuadras hasta que se detuvo en seco

-quienes están hay-dijo en tono serio cuando entraba en modo prepararse para pelear

-valla me sentiste eres bueno chico- un tipo de cabellera rubia larga y ojos azules salio acompañado de 3 tipos mas

-que mierda quieres- dijo en tono muy serio touma

-no me gusta cuando alguien quiere tomar lo que es mío-dijo el chico

-algo que es tuyo podrías explicarte

-me llamo thor y esa chica es mi perra

por alguna razón a touma le molesto bastante que llamaran a othinus de esa forma

-como la llamaste-dijo touma

-como llamo a todas las mujeres perras, pero yo la vi primero amigo así que es mía

Touma apretó sus nudillos

-he oído de ti thor de la pandilla de los gremlins del lado norte, no eres mas que un niño rico que juega a ser un delincuente con sus amigos.

-yo también e oído de ti con esa cabello de picos debes ser kamijou touma el asesino de ilusiones muy mal niño te metes en mi territorio y quieres robarme lo que es mío

-por alguna razón tengo ganas de partirte la cara-dijo touma

Un 3 vs 1 touma se prepara para el combate.

**Que les pareció, es tan malo como me dijeron mis amigos, en realidad me dijeron que era mala por trabajar con personajes de tamni pero sin poderes, puse pocos personajes por que era un cap de prueba.**

**Entonces fue tan horrible el fic o les gusto lo borro o les gustarían que lo continuara, obviamente si sigue irán apareciendo mas personajes.**

**Aunque es raro ver a los personajes del mundo de tamni sin poderes, pero yo creí que era una buena idea.**

**Lamentablemente me voy de viaje y no vuelvo hasta el miércoles de la otra semana, hasta hay recién podré lee sus comentarios para saber si les gusto espero llegar para poder escribir un especial de Halloween **

**Anuncios de fics**

**-situaciones que llevaron a la boda de una diosa finalizado (solo falta finales alternativos y cap lemon)**

**-por que siempre fue de ella (quedan 4 caps)**

**-to aru no imagene breaker (se retomara cuando los dos anteriores se terminen)**

**-una cierta vida de escolares (fase beta esperando la aprobación de ustedes si tira o no luz verde) **


	2. Chapter 2

La noche corría en el lado norte de la ciudad y kamijou touma estaba parado frente a la banda de los gremlins.

-que pasa te da miedo pelear solo contra mi-dijo touma

-veremos si vales la pena –dijo thor con una sonrisa

Los matones se abalanzaron sobre el. Uno de ellos conecto un puñetazo frontal, a lo cual touma hizo que se estrellera con su codo doblando su brazo hacia arriba, causando gran dolor en la muñeca de su oponente, para luego conectar un fuerte puñetazo a sus entrañas. Pero sin soltar a su rival, luego lo empujo haciendo que chocara con el segundo que venia hacia el para solo enfrentarse al tercero.

Esta vez touma fue al ataque directo, conectando varios golpes jabs a su oponente, para luego rematar con un fuerte puñetazo partiéndole la cara a su oponente.

El segundo matón que había sido derribado al recibir el cuerpo del primero, saco una navaja de su bolsillo y se aventó contra touma.

Este pateo el suelo levantando tierra, haciendo que se metiera a los ojos de su oponente. Pero este no se quedo sin hacer nada y empezó a agitar la navaja por todos lados en el aire para mantener un perímetro de seguridad pero derrapen sintió un gran dolor que vino de la nada.

Si touma no podía acercarse solo tenia que atacar de distancia, el le lanzo una piedra directo a la cara, haciendo que el tipo dejara caer su navaja por el dolor y sin poder ver y bajando su guardia concentrándose en refregarse el rostro por el dolor. Touma le conecto una patada en las costillas y en la boca del estomago cortándole la respiración y dejando a su oponente fuera de combate.

Thor y kamijou se miraron aguadamente. Thor sonrío y saco unos guantes de cuero mientras se los ponía y hacia tronar sus dedos.

-parece que puedo obtener puntos de experiencia de esto-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-voy a borrar esa tonta sonrisa tuya-dijo touma haciendo tronar sus dedos

Ambos se lanzaron a pelear.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto una cierta chica llegaba a su casa. Ella vivía con una cierta amiga y su familia. Por motivos personales ella vino a este país y fue un primer día agradable para ella en su nueva escuela<p>

-hola othinus como te fue en fuyuko

-marian me fue increíble

Marian era la amiga de othinus de su vieja escuela kirokoaga, tenia el cabello plateado en coletas, unos ojos color miel una piel morena que la hacia ver sexy con su buen cuerpo, othinus se fue de la escuela de kirokoaga pero seguían viviendo en el barrio rico de la ciudad en la casa de su amiga.

-othinus no creo que escapar a tus problemas se la mejor solución.-dijo marian

-no lo se pero pienso que fue lo mejor

-te extraño las clases son aburridas sin ti

-yo igual

-y dime conociste a algunas personas

-podría decirse que si-dijo othinus sonriendo

* * *

><p>Mientras unas calles más lejos dos chicos estaban jadeando de cansancio, ambos tenían barios moretones y se encontraban agotados.<p>

-eres bueno, bien esto se torna divertido-dijo thor

-quieres seguir. bien por mi-dijo touma

Ambos acortaron distancia. Puñetazos y patadas iban y venían sin parar ninguno quería ceder, ambos ya habían olvidado el odio y estaban peleando por el éxtasis de encontrar a alguien con quien medir toda su fuerza.

-toma esto-dijo thor mientras conectaba un puñetazo a la cara de kamijou touma

-no creas que eso basta-dijo touma mientras conectaba un puñetazo a la boca del estomago de thor

Ambos habían perdido la noción del tiempo y en un barrio rico del sector norte su alboroto no paso desapercibido ya se escuchaban sirenas que venían al lugar

-tch continuaremos esto en otra ocasión-dijo thor retirándose

Dejando a sus matones atrás pero estos se levantaron de inmediato y lo siguieron al parecer habían recuperado la conciencia hace tiempo, pero tuvieron miedo de meterse en la pelea y recibir mas daño.

Touma igual se fue a casa. Una vez que llego su casa era un desorden, basura ropa tirada, botellas de cerveza y algunos ceniceros llenos.

Touma no es algún tipo de alcohólico o adicto al tabaco es mas de sus amigos cuando viene a perder el tiempo a su casa, cuando escapan de clases y touma que jamás limpia, aunque touma hace de las suyas cuando esta triste.

Pero esta vez se fue derecho a dormir tal vez mañana seria un día mejor.

A la mañana siguiente

Llegando a la escuela o todo su trayecto a ella a su salón fue normal, gente ignorándolo con miradas frías y aborreciéndolo. Pero a el le daba lo mismo.

Llego a su salón sintió vibrar su teléfono en su bolsillo, lo reviso era un mensaje de tsuchimikado que decía que el y aogami se saltarían las clases de nuevo.

Touma suspiro de haber sabido no hubiera venido y el maestro acaba de entrar

-bien alumnos soy su nueva sensei para este primer día oficial después de la ceremonia de ayer mi nombre es yomikawa aiho

-buenos días sensei-dijo la clase

-probablemente muchos ya lo saben pero también merece una presentación por favor pasa

Touma vio como othinus entraba al salon y como muchos hombres la miraban lujuriosamente y algunas chicas con sorpresa, pero también como algunos la miraban con odio por haberla visto con el.

Touma suspiro el le advirtió que si seguía juntándose o acercándose a el las cosas podrían terminar Haci

-mi nombre es othinus espero que nos llevemos bien.

Después de la larga clase y como todo termino. Touma miro como muchos rodearon a othinus para hacerle preguntas.

-othinus eres extranjera

-si soy de Dinamarca

-eres buena estudiando

Touma noto que había un grupo de unos 5 que los habían visto ayer juntos que mantenía su distancia, quedaban un par de periodos pero touma se escapo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, aunque si lo hubieran hecho nadie lo hubiera detenido bueno tal vez cierta chica de un solo ojo.

Touma vago por unas horas por varios sectores, hasta que decidió entrar a uno de los resto-bars de la ciudad.

Gracias a tsuchimikado y aogami. touma conocía estos tipos de lugares que nunca debería visitar un estudiante de 16 años.

En eso touma vio a una chica, era alta rubia de ojos. Bueno era un patrón muy raro tenia ojos de estrella, grandes pechos, y una buena figura que podría fácilmente trabajar como una modelo.

Debía tener su edad, ella usaba unos finas zapatos negros, un blue jeans azul ajustado y una blusa blanca mientras temblaba en su silla de miedo

* * *

><p>Punto de vista de misaki<p>

-Todo es culpa de esa anciana-decía misaki en su mente

Habían echo una apuesta de quien obtendría el promedio mas alto, con su amiga kumokawa seria, misaki perdió y el castigo era cumplir algo que demandara la otra.

Kumokawa le dio la orden a misaki de ir al lado pobre de la ciudad a un bar que se viera malo y pedir algo de comer.

Misaki pensó que simple, pero mientras mas se adentro en este lado de la ciudad mas miedo tenia de la gente. Algo típico para una señorita de clase alta que se crío fuera de este tipo de ambiente. Cada segundo que pasaba aquí no dejaba de notar como todos los hombres la miraban como si ella fuera un suculento pedazo de carne.

Era incomodo se quería ir a casa. Por que hizo algo tan estupido.

Algunos tipos empezaban a acercarse a ella

-por favor que alguien me saque de aquí-pensó mientras seguía temblando en su asiento sin poder terminar su comida para ponerle fin a esta ridícula apuesta.

De repente cuando veía que muchos tipos se acercaban a ella, sintió que alguien le tomo de la mano haciendo que muchos se detuvieran.

-disculpa te hice esperar mucho

Misaki no entendía quien era este chico, pero la confusión y el miedo no le permitió emitir ninguna palabra.

-oye nosotros estamos primero amigo.

Touma envolvió su mano en la cintura de misaki atrayéndola hacia el. Haciendo que ella se sonroje

-la chica esta conmigo, además miren eso

Mientra miraban el lugar que señalo, touma salio corriendo arrastrando a misaki con el. Fue fácil para alguien que conoce de memoria los callejones como touma perder a los tipos.

Misaki solo vio al chico que la había salvado y sacado de apuros cuando ella mas lo necesito y solo hubo una palabra que llego a su mente

-un príncipe

-disculpa

-nada..nada-dijo completamente roja

-como sea ahora lárgate y ve con cuidado

-que grosero-dijo misaki

Aunque ella no dejo de mirarlo y notar lo apuesto que era el chico, debía ser un delincuente pero por que se sentía un poco atraída a el, acaso ella tenia complejo de chico malo y rebelde.

-bien lo lamento fui grosero, adiós

-espera

-que quieres

-dime tu nombre

-kamijou touma y el tuyo

-shokuhou misaki gracias por salvarme

Con esto touma pidió un taxi para ella para que se fuera de forma segura y también le dio su número de teléfono.

Touma decidió vagar un poco mas hasta que

-kami-yan-dijo un chico de pelo azul

-aogami y tsuchimikado que hacen aquí

-nya kami-yan por un momento pensé que no te vería mas por estos lados, vamos a rayar la pared de ese lugar. Podrías trazar algunas líneas mientras yo y aogami buscamos los materiales-dijo el chico rubio llamado tsuchimikado

-claro

Touma se quedo trazando y haciendo la base hasta que escucho un ruido

Se dio vuelta y vio a othinus estaba siendo empujada por los 5 tipos de antes tanbien habían 3 chicas que no se llevaban bien al parecer con ella

-aprendiste señorita extranjera popular-dijo una de las chicas

-quieres acaparar a todos los hombres para ti zorra-dijo otra chica

Kamijou touma estaba apunto de intervenir pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no le responde.

-incluso quieres a kamijou-kun para ti

-el chico plaga, valla eres realmente una zorra codiciosa

-de que hablan-dijo othinus confundido. porque más que burla parecían celos

-te lo dejare claro muchas chicas le gusta kamijou-kun

-entonces por que esta siempre solo-dijo othinus mientras era empujada y ahora uno de los tipos la agarraba el cabello.

-estas loca juntarme con alguien que tiene reputación de plaga arruinaría la imagen de cualquiera-dijo la chica

-kamijou es una paria-dijo un chico

-ni siquiera merece vivir –dijo otro

-BASTA el es una buena persona, en el fondo es alguien que solo esta herido, solo lo conozco de un día pero se mas de lo que ustedes en años, si tanto lo querían por que lo dejaron solo por algo tan estupido como la reputación o culparlo por lo malo que pasa llamándolo paria-grito othinus

Los chicos siguieron empujándola touma no sabia lo que sentía, ella podía negarlo y irse tranquilamente por que ella lo estaba defendiendo, por que

En eso touma sintió una mano en su hombro

-que pasa kami-yan. Una pelea será mejor alejarnos un arresto mas y me darán 2 semanas en la correccional

-que pasa kami-yan acaso conoces a la chica que están atacando nya

-no, yo no la conozco-dijo touma

-entonces vamos tendremos que volver mañana

Empezaron a caminar alejándose del lugar esto era lo mejor, tal vez así ella entendería que juntarse con el era malo y se alejaría, si era lo mejor. Pero, por que se siente tan horrible, tan mal por cada paso que da al avanzar.

-tomemos el bus-dijo aogami mientras esperaban en el paradero

Kamijou touma estaba en un dilema estaba haciendo lo correcto, esa chica tenia lo posibilidad de negarlo y estaría bien

-hay viene nya-dijo tschumikado que le hacia la señal al bus para que se detuviera

No ella pudo negarlo antes pero no lo hizo porque, entonces touma recordó lo que dijo esta chica ayer (dije que no me importa ser tratada así si eso significa ser tu amiga)

Aogami y tsuchimikado ya se habían subido y solo faltaba touma que tenia medio pie en la escalera del auto bus.

De verdad esto esta bien, no claro que no, esta chica esta recibiendo una paliza por el, y el la esta abandonado, que tan cobarde podía ser, kamijou touma se dio vuelta y empezó a correr antes de que la micro se cerrara esta arranco de inmediato escucho los grito de sus amigos atrás. Pero no le importo.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, como pudo dejarla atrás a una persona que por primera vez fue amable con el. Como pudo ser tan estupido.

Touma llego vio como las chicas se tomaban turnos para golpear a una herida othinus.

-BASTA- touma grito llamando a atención de los demás

Todos salieron corriendo sabían que no tenían chance de ganarle en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por que ellos no eran delincuente ni peleadores callejeros solo un grupo que se reunió para golpear a una chica

El la tomo en sus brazos.

-ho..la-dijo ella respirando con dificultad

-por que hiciste algo tan estupido-dijo un furioso touma

-por…queue

-solo con negarme bastaba para que te dejaran en paz

-pero eso esta mal negar la existencia y el dolor de una persona-dijo ella mientras lentamente perdía la conciencia.

Touma la tomo en sus brazos y salio corriendo hacia a casa. No estaba tan lejos si tomaba unos cuantos atajos que el conocía

La chica en sus brazos ya había perdido la conciencia, no tenia heridas profundas pero aun así touma se sentía culpable, muchos pensaran que kamijou touma pudo haber sido frío y luego exagerado al principio pero por primera vez estaba aprendiendo a preocuparse por los demás y no solo por el mismo.

Después de llegar a casa, de vendar sus heridas y dejarla reposar en su cama, touma se quedo al lado de ella. Hasta que ella abrió lentamente los ojos

-donde estoy..kamijou-san

-despertaste othinus-san me tenias preocupado

-donde estoy acaso…..me hiciste algo mientras dormía

-no soy ese tipo de persona

-gay

-no empieces con esa broma de nuevo

-pero sirvió para romper la tensión del ambiente verdad-dijo ella sonriendo

-quédate acostada te traeré algo de comer

-bien

Othinus miro la habitación parecía un dormitorio matrimonial pero usado por un adolescente y estaba muy desordenado, ropa tirada por todos lados, envases de comida etc.

Touma volvió con una bandeja que tenia un te y panecillos

-ten come despacio

-cielos esta parece ser la cama de tus padres esta bien que me quede aquí es decir ello puede llegar a ordenar…digo no digo que se vea mal mis padres viajan mucho y mi casa a veces esta igual-dijo othinus intentando no incomodar la situación mas de lo que lo hizo

-no te preocupes vivo solo

-enserio parece una casa para una familia

-lo fue alguna vez

-que quieres decir

-nada voy a estar abajo

Othinus quedo intrigada kamijou touma salio con una mirada triste y perdida al parecer ella toco un punto sensible o algo que el no quería hablar. Después de terminar de comer ella se puso en pie y camino por la oscura casa.

Todo estaba completamente desordenada ella busco a touma hasta que lo vio sentado en el pasillo que da al jardin.

-estas bien

-...-no hubo respuesta

-si te ofendí o te hice sentir mal lo siento-dijo othinus sentándose al lado de el

-no te preocupes, mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño-dijo touma con una mirada perdida

Ella de manera automática puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y atrajo la cabeza del chico a su pecho, incluso sorprendiéndolo a el mismo

-tu vida a sido tan solitaria todo este tiempo pero puedes apoyarte en mi-dijo othinus

-gracias me siento mejor.

Othinus se quedo a pasar la noche en la casa de touma, luego de esos ambos en la mañana se levantaron y fueron a clases mientras que en otro lugar.

* * *

><p>Shokuhou misaki la hija de un rico empresario estaba andando por la carretera a toda velocidad en moto o mejor dicho era llevada mientras ella se aferraba a la espalda del chico que conducía, mientras sentía el viento en su dorada cabellera, esa sensación de libertada y dejar de lado su molesta vida de obligaciones de niña rica se sentía tan bien.<p>

Mientras se aferraba a la espalda de un chico con jeans y chaqueta de cuero y un casco.

El chico estaciono la moto cargo a misaki al estilo princesa hasta entrar a un motel la dejo caer en la cama

-estas lista

-si

El chico se saco su casco dejando ver una cabellera negra y puntiaguda con ojos azules mientras el se colocaba sobre misaki y empezaba a besar su cuello

- mi príncipe

-misaki…misaki te estoy hablando- una voz externa se escuchaba

-no muerdas mi cuello tan fuerte-dijo la rubia con su respiración agitada por la excitación

-MISAKIII-de repente todo se rompió con un cristal como si fuera una ilusión

-que que pasa quien donde cuando-dijo misaki volviendo a la realidad

-me estas poniendo atención te e estado hablando durante 10 minutos-dijo su amiga kumokawa seria

-lo siento estaba soñando despierta

Ambas estaban en el comedor en la hora de almuerzo, seria miro a misaki atentamente y empezó a hablar de cosas sin ningún sentido solo para probar la concentración de misaki, la cual solo asentía y ya se había perdido de nuevo en su mundo de fantasías.

Seria saco uno de sus cuadernos y le pego en la cabeza a misaki.

-se puede saber por que hiciste eso seria-dijo misaki enojada

-por que no me escuchas se puede saber por que estas tan distraída

-prometes no reírte o burlarte de mi

-alguna vez lo hecho

-mmmmmmmmmm

-Dentro de este me mes

-mmmmmmm

-semana

-mmmm

-dia

-mmmm

-bueno no e burlado de ti en unos minutos además somos amigas si tienes un problema o algo solo dímelo.

-creo que me gusta un chico-dijo misaki sonrojada

-eso es todo, entonces quien es el afortunado que te envía volando al mundo de las fantasías como una tonta

-no no entiendes, ese es el problema

-que quieres decir

-creo que tengo un complejo ya sabes una preferencia de tipo de chico

-una preferencia y esa seria ?

-me gusta…me gustan.. los chicos malos

-disculpa

-eso me gustan los chicos malos y rebeldes ayer conocí uno y creo que tuve un flechazo

-misaki sabes que tu eres la hija de una familia connotado de Japón no puedes ir por cualquiera

-no te pongas como mi madre-dijo misaki haciendo un puchero

-pero por que la obsesión de que te desnude te ponga un collar y una correa de perro y te saca pasea mientras te hace su esclava mientras le jures obediencia y servirle con tu cuerpo-dijo seria de manera burlona

-no tengo ningun complejo de masoquista ni de esclava sexual-dijo misaki enojada

-entonces que era-dijo seria

-DIJE QUE ME GUSTAN LOS CHICOS MALOS Y REBELDES TONTA!-dijo misaki gritando

Mientras se dio cuenta que llamo gran parte de la atención de comedor en especial del misaki fan club que eran un grupo de 12 chicas que seguían a misaki como una camarilla, misaki había sido victima de otra de las bromas de seria.

-shokuhou-sama eso es cierta-dijo una de las chicas

-una reina y un forajido que romántico-dijo otra

-así que a nuestra reina le gusta domar chicos difíciles-dijo otra

-reina uste puede domarlo-dijo otra

-shokuhou-sama no lo haga usted debe buscar a alguien a su nivel-dijo otra

-es verdad no puede-dijo otra

Y empezaron a discutir sobre quien de la ciudad debería ser la pareja de misaki, mientras que ella enterró su cabeza en la mesa por haber sido tan ingenua y caer en las trampas de seria, ahora media escuela sabría sobre su complejo de chico malo.

Mientras que en otra mesa un grupo de 4 amigas de segundo año de la misma escuela prestigiosa de tokiwaday se preparaban para comer mientras veían el alboroto a lo lejos.

-valla una confesión algo incomoda-dijo cierta chica con flores en su cabeza

-pero no es romántico verdad que piensas shirai-san-dijo una chica de cabello negro y lacio con una flor.

-pues domar a una persona fuerte es algo excitante si somete a ti es el verdadero amor como yo dome a mi onee-sama saten-san

-a quien domaste o que diablos pervertida-dijo una cierta castaña pegándole en la cabeza a su compañera de coletas.

-entonces que opinas sobre eso misaka-san-pregunto saten

-no me interesa lo que haga shokuhou, además eso de enamorarse de un chico rebelde es una tontería- afirmo la castaña

-pero que pasa si a ti te pasara-dijo uiharu

-ni en millón de años-confirmo la castaña

-es verdad por que onee-sama solo me pertenece a mi

-no soy tuya ni nada kuroko-dijo dándole otro golpe en la cabeza

* * *

><p>Saliendo de clases y despidiéndose de othinus, touma fue a casa. ella le hizo prometer que ordenaría su casa y habitación<p>

Touma ordeno toda la planta de abajo y la de arriba cuando iba abrir la ventana de la recamara noto que alguien estaba colgado en la baranda del balcón

-quien eres

-hola mi nombre es index tienes algo de comer

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

-Mi nombre es index tienes algo de comer

-disculpa

-dije que mi nombre es index tienes algo de comer

-no en primer lugar por que estas en el balcón de la ventana de mi habitación y que es esa extraña ropa eres una ojou sama o algo así

-quien sabe

-no des respuestas incompletas además insinúas que tengo que tomarme la molestia de darle de comer a un desconocido

-puedes dejarme morir de hambre aquí si quieres

-bien adiós- mientras touma cerraba la ventana y se prepara para bajar a comer

Luego de la ventana empezó a sentir varios golpes como si estuvieran golpeando una puerta

-tch que molesta-touma se acerco a la ventana y la abrió

-eso fue cruel-dijo la chica haciendo un puchero

-dijiste que eligiera. bien creo que no me dejaras en paz verdad, entra y te daré algo de comer

-gracias por la comida

Touma vio su refrigerador y la opción no era muy variada de echo a excepción de tschimikado , aogami y othinus ninguna persona mas había entrado en su casa.

Touma desde pequeño se cocinaba por si solo así que preparo un plato rápido con las sobras de ayer.

-ten-dijo indiferentemente mientras le daba el plato a la chica

-muchas gracias

Index empezó a comer de una manera brutal, touma le sirvió un gran plato pero la chica lo devoro y pidió mas y mas .

Era como si fuera un pozo sin fondo

-bien ahora lárgate de mi casa-dijo el chico de cabellos de punta

-que grosero

-lo dice la que acaba de asaltar mi refrigerador como si nada por lo menos dime tu nombre o algo así , el mío es kamijou touma

-mi nombre es index un gusto

-index esta de joda eso ni siquiera es un nombre, que es index un índice o algo así

-no me molestes. es mi nombre

-bien entonces por que estabas en mi balcón

-estaba huyendo

-huyendo

-de gente malvada que quería matarme

-espera..que dijiste

-gente que me persigue por la información que poseo

-viste algún asesinato o algo por el estilo

-no tengo información importante sobre movimientos de grandes compañías en la ciudad y enormes cantidades de registro de datos

-tienes alguna computadora o varias memorias usb o discos externos o algo con el estilo

-que es eso se come ?

-touma se dio facepalm-esta chica

-bien suponiendo de lo que me dices es cierto donde esta esaa valiosa información

-justo aquí

-touma miro el ambiente y suspiro tenia que ir a las clases de la tarde no tenia tiempo que perder-no me digas que algo que la gente estupida no puede ver

-la gente estupida también lo puede ver si no, no tendría sentido

-bien debo irme ellos podrían encontrar este lugar

Touma no estaba seguro que era esta chica pero podía estar seguro de algo, alguien o algo la estaba persiguiendo ella estaba huyendo por alguna razón el sintió ganas de ofrecerle su casa

-puedes quedarte aquí si quieres

-no gracias eso seria peligroso

-pero dijiste que te estaban persiguiendo verdad

-entonces dime me acompañarías a las profundidades del infierno

Esas palabras congelaron el ser de kamijou touma, palabras frías directas y concisas que decía que si su camino y el de esa chica se cruzaban esto realmente seria peligroso

-bueno adiós-dijo la chica mientras se giraba y salía de la casa de touma

-puedes venir cuando quieras

-vendré cuando tenga hambre

-que chica tan extraña

Con esto touma partió a sus clases de la tarde

Mientras que en la lujosa escuela de tokiwaday del norte

Una chica de cabello dorado y ojos de estrella estaba aun en clases sin descanso como se esperaría de una escuela ultra exigente

Sin embargo aquella chica no dejaba de pensar en el chico que conoció hace un día y como ella callo por el por un flechazo y cierto complejo de chico malo que gracias a su amiga seria media escuela sabia que ella tenia un complejo por los chicos malos.

El rumor no tardo en expandirse en su vecindario donde miles de chicos ricos se hacían pasar por delincuentes frente a misaki para atraerla pero a ella no le importaba ninguno por que sus ojos quería volver a ver a cierto chico de cabello de puntas

Misaki estaba pensativa en su asiento ella quería ver a ese chico otra vez quería saber quien era. Conocerlo más

Pero misaki nunca tendría el valor de ir ese lado de la ciudad ella sola de nuevo. Al terminar la clase hubo un panfleto del tablón de anuncios que le llamo la atención. Programa de intercambio de estudiantes.

Recordando el uniforme de aquel chico misaki dio una sonrisa juguetona de triunfo

-bien espérame mi príncipe rebelde. creo que encontré un modo de acercarme a ti

Mientras en la escuela de touma después de separarse de esa chica touma quedo pensativa. Quería saber si estaría bien. Acaso debió llamar a la policía para que la ayudaran

Touma estaba distraído no sabia que pensar pero algo le decía que no debía perder contacto con esa chica pasara lo que pasara.

Othinus miro de su asiento a touma sabia que algo lo inquietaba el chico por fuera podía proyectar la apariencia de alguien frío desinteresado e insensible pero por dentro era un chico herido que solo buscaba amor aceptación y compresión y ella lo sabia mas que nadie

Recordando lo ocurrido hace unos días atrás cuando se quedo en su casa, la cara de othinus se puso roja y su corazón empezó a acelerarse

-por que me pasa esto cuando me empiezo a preocupar por el- dijo para si misma la rubia

Terminando las clases touma se acerco hacia othinus no sabia si hablar de la misteriosa chica que había conocido el se sentó en la mesa de othinus mientras ella miro hacia arriba comiendo su bento.

Touma noto que othinus tenia un gramo de arroz en su mejilla.

-o gracias por la comida

-de que ….

Othinus se dio cuenta que touma le saco un gramo de arroz de su mejilla con su mano y luego se lo comió.

-por que estas como petrificada

-por nada-dijo la chica desviando su mirada

Touma se bajo de la mesa y salio del salón. Al fin se dio cuenta que su acción trajo un momento incomodo. El sabia que solo ese grupo pequeño del otro día no se llevaba bien con othinus. Los demás de la clase cuando el se iba se acercaban rápidamente a ella

De echo touma había escuchado rumores que decían que el la obligaba a salir con el y cosas así, cosa que la misma othinus desmintió.

Touma sintió ganas de golpear con sus manos a los chismosos pero se contuvo por petición de ella.

Subiendo a la azotea se encontró con sus 2 compañeros

-aogami, tsuchimiakado que hacen

-kami-yan-dijeron ambos a la vez

-que hacen

-no mucho oye vamos a escaparnos

-pero solo queda una clase

-nya te estas ablandando kami-yan

-parece que kami-yan fue domado jajaja

-váyanse a la mierda- con eso touma salio y volvió al salón para ir a clases todo siguió normal luego de que las clases finalizaron touma se fue directo a casa.

El lugar estaba tranquilo ya casi estaban en verano por lo general es casi imposible encontrarse a alguien a esta hora por estos lugares, tal vez en un par de horas este lleno de gente transitando a su casa

Touma sintió unos ruidos en su patio trasero y fue a revisar que ocurría entonces vio a la chica del vestido blanco llamada index en el piso

-oye que ocurre acaso te desmayaste del hambre

La chica no respondió cuando llego a su lado se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante maltratada y tenia algunas heridas

-quien te hizo esto

-nosotros los de la organización

Touma se dio vuelta y vio a un tipo de cabello roja en un traje elegante y con un tatuaje de código de barra

-bastardo

Continuara

**Pd : Lamento la falta de actualización y que sea breve pero como puse en mi otro fic mi trabajo casi no me deja tiempo libre : ( **


End file.
